


Trust

by brohne



Series: The Corsair and the Corsetteer [7]
Category: Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:25:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brohne/pseuds/brohne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>...if you have to ask, you can't afford it...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

Basso smiled and waved as Adrian entered the Crippled Burrick. Adrian waved back and looked around the tavern before looking to Basso with a frown. Basso pointed to a booth in the darkest corner of the room. Adrian grinned at him and shedding his coat strode away. Basso smiled and returned to wiping down the tankard as he watched him join Garrett at the booth.

The two of them had been planning their upcoming trip. Something Basso was still shocked that Garrett had agreed to. He didn’t think Garrett would ever have even considered leaving the city. Apparently the Queen of Beggars had more influence on him than Basso realized. Going to the kitchen he fixed a plate of food. Adrian easily ate double what Garrett did so he made sure to pile on extra. Basso still worried Garrett wasn’t eating enough. The man had always been small but the weight loss from his time away was pronounced. With the events of the past month Basso had noted that his cheeks seemed even more hollowed and he wondered if the ever present kohl hid dark circles. They had been through a lot in a very short time and there was still much to be done. Every day he heard reports of raids from further up the coast. It seemed they might once again be embroiled in a war. And with trade finally picking back up too. He didn’t think he’d ever be so happy to smell horseshit in his life but the return of the livestock and carriage teams showed the city’s recovery gradual though it might be.

Picking up the tray he headed for the booth. Adrian had sat beside Garrett possibly in anticipation of Basso joining them. Though Basso suspected it was more to be close to Garrett than anything. The fact that Garrett allowed it at all spoke volumes.

“Here, some hot food for you.”

“Ah, thanks Basso.” Adrian immediately took the plates off the tray setting one in front of Garrett. Garrett raised an eyebrow at him which Adrian ignored. Adrian of course dug right in pausing to tell them about how things were going now that his brother was the head of the Watch. Apparently morale was at an all-time high and crime and all-time low. This got a twitch from Garrett. Which, unsurprisingly Adrian did notice. He glanced over and smiled.

“It should be cooled off now Garrett.”

Basso raised an eyebrow. Garrett never ate in public. In fact Garrett willingly in public during daylight hours was still a shock. Adrian just looked at him, no challenge in his face just a calm expectation. Basso watched as Garrett seemed to fight with himself for a moment before he lowered his gaze and picked up the fork. Adrian grinned and turned back to Basso picking up the conversation like nothing had happened. Basso was afraid to watch Garrett concerned he’d quit eating if he noticed the attention.

The conversation turned to more pressing matters including supplying Adrian’s ship. Basso had been down to the wharf to see the sleek three master. It was not as big as some of the other merchant ships in port but it was fast and that was what mattered.

“I just want to make sure we don’t have to resupply until we reach the next safe harbor.” Adrian tapped the map he’d laid out. The tray of discarded dishes had been shoved aside to make room for the map and Adrian’s journal.

Basso looked over the list again. “It’s going to take at least another week to get the rest of these items.”

Adrian sighed and hung his head for a moment. “We really need to be leaving within three days.”

“I’m sorry I can’t get some of this that quickly.”

Adrian nodded. “I’ll just have-“ He stopped a confused look crossing his face.

Basso frowned.“What’s wrong?”

“Shhh…”Adrian shook his head and very carefully and slowly shifted backward. Until that moment Basso hadn’t realized he’d lost sight of Garrett.

Adrian shifted and lifted his arm. Garrett lay slumped over on him, clearly sound asleep. Wide eyed Basso looked at Adrian who grinned.

“I think he stayed up most of the day. And look…” He pointed to the plate. It wasn’t empty but there was a significant amount of food gone.

Basso chuckled. “I don’t know how you do it Adrian.”

Adrian shrugged with the shoulder that wasn’t supporting the thief. “I think he might finally trust me.”

“He’s asleep somewhere besides home, yeah I’d call that trust Adrian.”


End file.
